This version of the invention is concerned with the field of hair removal creams, solutions, and gel compositions. More specifically, this version of the invention is concerned with hair removal compositions in the form of gel compositions that are comprised of natural substances, which are stored and used directly at room temperature (instead of being refrigerated or heated) to remove unwanted hair by the roots from certain portions of the body.
Removal of hair from the skin for aesthetic and cosmetic purposes is generally accomplished by a variety of processes, which include but are not limited to shaving; hair-removing products in the form of liquids or creams; and extraction of hair follicles or strands from the skin by a variety of procedures, such as tweezers, hot waxes, and electrolysis. Shaving is a popular method but is generally least effective as the hair and hair root remaining within the skin are visible and grow back relatively quickly in a more pronounced appearance.
Liquids and creams generally consist of combinations of chemicals, such as calcium, strontium thioglycolate, or thiolactate to dissolve hair in either localized or expanded areas of the body. Again, the hair root remains, thereby requiring frequently successive treatments. In addition, it is not uncommon for the adjacent skin to become irritated or to develop a sensitivity or allergy to the product. The hair extraction method employing tweezers is a slow, tedious process, limited by the small grasping capacity of tweezers and is best applied to removal of hair from the nose and eyebrows. Hot wax coatings, which can remove hair over a greater area more quickly than tweezers, requires use of a wax heating and containment apparatus, which may not be amenable to use in the home or to function, in general, as a portable hair removal device. In addition, various wax compositions are prone to irritate and inflame the skin.
What is needed then to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages of conventional hair removing techniques, devices, crèmes, and solutions is the provision of a water-soluble hair removal gel composition that is comprised of natural ingredients and removes hair by the roots without irritating, inflaming, or causing an allergy in adjacent skin.